wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Caitbob Wilkinson/Frost Wolf: My Predictions cont.
Hello WotB people! Caitbob Wilkinson back with more predictions for Frost Wolf. Prediction #5 This one has sort of a Shrek the Third plot: Fengo Finbar is dying, not of the famine, not of the cold but of poison. No one knows who poisoned him, but that doesn't matter now. On his death bed Finbar claims that Faolan is to become the next Fengo. All the wolves jump back in surprise when they here this. Banja questions the dying Fengo, before he can answer them the Fengo Finbar takes his last breath, and dies. The wolves now look at Faolan, thier new leader. Faolan diciedes that there must be a search party about the Prophet and who poisoned the Fengo. And when they do find who did it how will they stop other leaders from getting poisoned as well? Prediction #6 Heep and the Prophet: Faolan and Edme Find the Prophet only to find bigger mysteries: the Prophet is henchmen for the Grand Wolf as he is called. The Grand Wolf is the leader and mainly the one who causes problems. Faolan and Edme lead the wolves out of the Beyond to head south. The Grand Wolf and his posse follow them and attack leaving the Wolves of the Beyond no chiose but to fight. The Grand Wolf makes his way towrds Faolan when he reaches everyone stops fighting, "It's a Cheiften stand off." one wolf said. Faolan raked at his attacker cutting of the tail to his suprise he didn't hear the yowl of pain but the clank of metal. The tail was medal! It took Faolan 1 second to figure it out "Heep! Heep!' he yelled "Suprise Faolan." Heep snaraled. Heep lunged at Faolan, who counter attacked and ripped at his chest witha thud Heeps body fell to the ground. "That's the last we see of them Faolan said as all of Heep's followers ran back to the Beyond. Withen days they reached a new place to live and there in the distince they could see five valcannoes in a circle with an ember that's oragne witha lick of blue in the center rimmed with green, the same green as the wolves' eyes. All right that's it all I've got ever. If you like these and find them nice to read please comment that you want me to continue doing this, if you hate 'em and you want me to stop comment that, if you like reading them once in a while and they're O.K comment that. Remember these are MY OPINIONS they may or may not happen I've got no clue, these are my opinions that Heep is alive and want's revenge, my opinion that Fengo Finbar might die. I did write some of these as if I were Kathryn Lasky I am not KL I do not hve any connections with her or what will happen in Frost Wolf. With saying this I give KL her credit for the sireies and myself not to be getting yelled at when my predictions are wrong. Category:Blog posts